


For All Eternity

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers stop off at a motel before going back to the bunker. As usual they don't tell each other everything. Told from Dean's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Eternity

The more time passes, the more I love my brother. You might think that a normal concept, as it should be. Siblings love each other, don't they?

But there are various levels of love as Lisa illustrated so clearly.  
She told me if her sister whom she loved died, there was no way she'd try and bring her back to life.

I get it, I understand perfectly what she was trying to say-- what's dead should stay dead-- something I completely agree with. After all I'm in the very business of putting spirits to rest for all eternity.

So one might conceivably ask why I went to a crossroads demon, accepted her humiliating offer of one year, just to bring my brother Sam back to life.  
Good question to which there's only one answer. To contemplate life without Sammy by my side is well—unthinkable.

 

Inside the cloud of Darkness, Amara said she and I were bound, and I can't deny that having carried the Mark of Cain on my arm could be interpreted as a link, especially since she was sporting one too.  
But she has to be the only supernatural fugly on the planet who doesn't know Sam and I are already more tightly fettered than two peas in a pod. 

She's like some evil sleeping beauty who hasn't yet been brought up to date on me and Sammy, but she'll soon learn.  
Many have tried to come between us.  
All of them, even the most powerful, have fallen by the wayside. Amara will too. Word of Dean Winchester!

 

I lower my eyes to study Sam who's curled up in my arms.  
I haven't told him everything about Amara. It's difficult to be completely open with my brother even after all this time.  
Keeping secrets is a bad habit neither of us has been able to entirely break. But I'll get it all out eventually. 

Nor have I yet told him about baby Amara having the Mark on her shoulder, nor about Jenna and her soulless demise.  
It can all wait until we get back to the bunker.

I decided we should stop over in a motel for the night.  
I needed to feel Sam beside me. Make love to him. Let him know nothing has changed between us, nor ever will.

We're both to blame for letting the genie out of the bottle but knowing Sammy he needed to hear me say it in a more personal manner which is just what I did.  
That's why he's all tuckered out. I really rode him hard.

 

I push back the long strands of hair from his forehead.  
His cheek has a cut and his face is dotted with bruises, but it doesn't detract from his beauty, at least not in my eyes, for when I look at Sam, I don't just see skin and bone, pretty though it might be, but the shining splendour of his soul  
Death had held the best part of my brother in his hands and I'd seen how Sam's soul was pure white, radiant as a miniature sun.

Thinking back to what Crowley said at grandma's house, the douche-bag had to have known Sam was soulless when he'd been yanked out of the Cage, for the demon had noticed right away that Jenna's soul was missing.  
As for Castiel, I don't believe for a minute he didn't know either. 

Crowley I get. He's King of Hell and owes neither me nor Sam any favours, but Castiel!  
Yeah, I've sorta pushed it down for now, but I haven't forgotten. Cas is a useful tool to have around at times so I still keep an open line, but I don't trust him an inch, even if my tender-hearted little brother tends to forgive too much.

 

I smile down at Sam. My college smart little brother figured out how to cure the 'rabids'.  
He said he would and he did.  
Obsessive little shit that he is! He takes that from our dad, I muse proudly.

 

“Dean.”  
“Right here, Sammy,” I say, tightening my arm around him.

“Stop brooding,” he says, snuggling in even closer.  
“That's my line, bitch. And I'm totally not brooding!”

“Dean, when we get back to the bunker, I got stuff to tell you.”

I pull away and glare at him, alarmed. “What stuff?”  
He glances up at me, puppy eyes calming my fear. “S'okay. Just stuff. I'm fine. It can wait, but this can't.”

He pulls my head down, his warm breath tickling my lips before brushing them with his own.

I'd made my cock work overtime already, but there it was raising its traitorous head, ready to go again at the touch of my tempter's lips.  
And who was I to resist temptation? 

 

The brushing of our lips soon became something deeper until the motel walls disappeared and all I felt was the heat singing though my veins, fuelled by the unbridled love Sam and I shared, and when he moved down my body to take my cock in his mouth, I felt a little bit sorry for Amara and her misapprehension of having a bond with me. 

I was shackled to Sam, and he to me in a union that transcended time and space. There was no room for anyone else.

The end


End file.
